The present invention relates generally to kits for table games, and more particularly a kit for a table game having a spinning deflector.
It is well known to provide table games in which each opponent urges a projectile towards the opponent's goal and defends his own goal against entry by the projectile. It is also known to provide such a table game with a spinning deflector, typically located in the center of the playing area, which is independently powered so as not to be under the control of the players. While the players may avoid the spinning deflector by banking shots off any sideboards or bumper strips into the opponent's goal, any contact between the spinning deflector and the projectile introduces a random factor affecting the accuracy of the shot and possibly even returning the projectile to the shooter's own goal. The spinning deflector makes the game more challenging, even for one accomplished in the game, because it is typically positioned in the center of the playing area so as to preclude goal-to-goal direct line shots and requires either banking goal-to-goal shots or shots from the sidelines towards the opponent's goal. However, the games having a powered spinning deflector have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use.
The games which the expert finds challenging and exciting are not suitable for use by the tyro who finds them too difficult and random and thus loses interest in them. On the other hand, those which the tyro finds challenging and exciting are boring and uninteresting to the expert. Thus, the need remains for a game appealing both to the tyro and the expert as well as those at various stages therebetween.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit for forming a table game in which there is a removable powered rotating deflector, so that the game may be played with or without the deflector.
Another object is to provide such a kit which may include a plurality of interchangeable components for varying the difficulty and randomness of the game.
A further object is to provide such a kit which may include plug means for providing a flush playing surface when the deflector has been removed from the game.
A final object is to provide such a game in which the removable component is concealed from the view of the players during normal play of the game, so as to add a further element of chance and mystery.